Although the demand for printed copies of electronic documents is decreasing because of recent improvements in computer displays, there are still those who generate hard copies of documents for purposes of reading the documents. For example, some readers may simply prefer reading a hard copy over staring at a computer screen. In other instances, copies of documents may be provided to a group of people at an informal presentation, or in other situations where reading from a projector screen or computer display is not convenient.
In addition, readers may prefer to instantly skip unnecessary pages by flipping pages of printed media (documents), or annotating by hand instead of scanning and inserting annotations using keyboard or mouse input devices. For the above reasons, printed media continues to be a dependable resource to read any type of document.
When reading is completed, readers typically recycle or discard the papers, with no intention of keeping the printed media, often because the contents are not very important or because the papers are not final drafts. Accordingly, in many instances, the readers do not have any preference for the quality of the documents that are printed.